


How They Were Clearly Were in Two Different Worlds

by Em_Jem



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Gay Bashing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jem/pseuds/Em_Jem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dereks life was great. Mr. Popular. Great friends. Perfect girlfriend. Family that loves him. Last year of high school. Things were going good till, he met him the perfect person. Now Derek is faced with two decisions. Should he risk it all for this boy he just met? Or keep up this act and lose him forever? (Whole team used. Rossi and Emily were picked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek looked into his mirror. He was good looking guy. He was tall, well build, and mocha colored skin you just wanted to dive right in to. Many women from his school had their eyes on him. Now it was his last year of college. Derek sighed as he packed up his black and brown herschel backpack. Walked to the front door of his house, grabbed his keys and school colored; navy blue and white gym bag. Derek rushed out the door to head to school in his five year old, faded red impala car. 

Once he got to school he saw is best friend in the whole world. Derek can still remember when he met her. He was sitting all alone on the swings, and a bubbly girl with blonde big tails and most odd outfit he'd had every seen came right up to him. Introduce herself, then talked for what felt like forever. Finally when the sat silently she asked "So I did get you name cutie". "Derek". " Cool well Derek your are now my best friend. Together forever?" Share said as she held out her hand for him to grab. He look astounded but gabbed her hand right back, and said confidently "Together forever". To this day the two couldn't be inseparable.

She had long blonde hair, and vibrant dress could be seen from the other side of the parking lot. 

"Hey Baby girl!" 

She turned saw him smiled but on the flirtiest smile she could. When Derek got close enough to her she started to talk.

"You know my chocolate thunder this is not how you win a girl over making her wait." Garcia said with a raised eyebrow and a big grin on her face, she was desperately trying to hide. Then she opened for him to enter then following after him.

Together the started to walk through the busy halls; they were people every where. From trying to find their classes, to running to each other. They finally made it to there looker after the million stops they had to take because almost everyone wanted to talk to Derek; the football star. Derek tried to hurry them up, he felt pretty bad for holding up his friend. 

"So mister popular what's your first class?" She said well she was playing with the door to his looker. 

All the lookers were a navy blue, the walls were white, and the floors were white and blue tiles. She hates the school colors why couldn't they be cool and fun. 

"Law, with Mrs. Ridson how about you?" Still sifting and placing through his locker. 

"Chemistry, with Mr. Garrett. You know who he is?"

Derek looked at her for the first time since they had been at his locker. "Easily the nicest teacher of all times I wish I had him. Mrs. Smith is a nightmare Aaron said the she sent him to the office for trying to leave the class room, and wouldn't gibe him the chance to say it was for a dentist appointment." Derek closed his locker and looked back at her. The bell rang. She gave him a small smile, he of course gave one right back. "See you at lunch at our usual table" 

"Always" as she blow him a kiss. She turned and walked out of his view. Derek leaned on his looker and thought its going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek set off to biology class when Garcia left. He made it to class right on the second bell. He looked around the class room the teacher wasn't here yet. The class had here fourteen, three person tables all in rows, facing the front of the of the room. Two chalk boards one at the side and one at the front. The front had writing "Mrs. Smith" and underneath that "Grade 12 University level Biology". 

Over half the kids are settling down already. He spots Aaron and Alexa at the front at a three person table and a spot for him in between. He heads down to go join them. Aaron has on blue jeans, and plain red shirt that Hailey bought him a while back. Alexa has her hair and make-up all done to perfection. She has a really short black skirt and a purple shirt. The outfit was tight and fit every curve in all the right ways. "Hey baby" Alexa says in husky voice. 

"Hey guys." Derek hugs and kisses Alexa on the cheek. He turns to Aaron and puts his arms up and motions for him to hug him while with a big smile on his face "Come on man you know you want to". He stares at Derek a little longer then smiles "Fine" He gets up and hugs him back. 

Two sit back down. He wraps his arm around Alexa pulling he in close. Mrs. Smith rushed in "Sorry I'm late." She puts all her work down looks up at her class "OK. Welcome class! First attendance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After biology Derek went to gym class. Gym class he reunited with some of his football team mates. Derek headed to the cafeteria found his table in the far back right corner. The tables sat Ten and were a gray and circle shaped. The whole cafe was a rectangle in the middle back of the school. One wall was all windows and the others were navy blue. The floor was white tiles. Derek was sitting alone till he saw Aaron, Rossi, and Emily all together. Rossi had a brown t-shirt and black skinny jeans on. Emily had her hair back in a high ponytail; she had a red dress and a black jacket and knee high boots on. "Hey guys" Derek ran up and bear hugged Emily and lifted her of the ground.

"Derek Morgan if you don't put me down this now I will smack you into next week." She said laughing so it was so hard to understand. He put her down, both of them smiling to their ears. He turned to Rossi. 

"Dave my man" arms open wide for a hug 

"OK but if you even think of picking me up off the ground" he threatened him. The hug was sorta like brothers sweet and friendly. 

After they finished the reunion the sat down and started to pull out a lunch. "Incoming me and my more then wonderful posy" That had the whole table look up at the three; Garcia, Hailey, JJ, and Will. JJ has her blonde hair down, a baby blue on and dark skinny jeans on. Will had a white button up shirt and dark jeans on. Hailey had her short blonde hair down and a pink shirt and a black mini skirt on. She went over and sat beside Aaron. JJ and Will went to their regular spot.

"PG sorry this break it to you but Will and I, will never be in your posy. And Haileys probably not one hundred percent either " She said with a smile. Sat down beside Will. 

"Fine I'll be my lone wolf self what do I care." She sat beside Emily. "So did you guys hear, there's a new kid?"

"Really, how do you know? Have you met him or her?" JJ asked hoping that they were nice they always had an extra spot at their table; and she wouldn't mind a new friend. 

"No and I was in the office cause I was late and I over heard the secretaries chatting that there was new student and he was spouse to be some kind of genius. That's all I know" she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Cool. Well we should talk to him if we see him." Aaron suggested. 

"Sure he could be fun" Derek said before biting into his sandwich. Not knowing what he was going to be getting him self into.


	3. Chapter 3

There were all sitting around at the lunch table telling their summer stories before Alexa came running in with a smile on her face "Derek! Derek you got come see this" 

"What is it?" He asks. The whole group looks confused. 

"Come on. You all should too is so funny." She said pulling Derek up. 

They all ran after her outside towards the football field. There was a large crowd of people around. Alexa lead them through to crowd to the front. And the was three of Derek's team mates and a boy he never seen anywhere before. Two of the guys were holding each of the boys arms and the third was taking the hits. "OK Brad I got him." Alexa said with the biggest grin on her face. Brad, the one taking the hits, looked at Derek smiled stepped back and put his arms like he was offering the boy to him. 

"Hey Derek. Wanna take a whack at the little queer boy? " the other two were laughing. He was so stunned at what was happening he didn't respond he just stared at Brad. "Dude if you don't want to I will." That shocked Derek back into the world.

"No. Brad what the hell is the matter with you. He's a kid." Derek ran towards the boy. He was out cold. "Give me him!" He hissed at the two boys. They looked at like deer about to be hit by a car. The let go of the boy and he fell to the floor. Derek was right over him as fast as he could. The whole crowd left and his football mates life. Only people still there were Rossi, Emily, and Garcia. Derek was checking the boys pulse and trying to get him to wake up. 

"Aaron, Hailey, JJ and Will went to get help" Garcia stated. 

Derek didn't even looked up at her. The sat in silence. As Derek looked at the boy. He ad mess hair but still so beautiful and soft as he ran his hands throw them. He was dangerously under weight. He looked at the most 15. He had place skin and the most soft kissable lips. He move his thumb over his lower lip and admired him. He's so beautiful.

"Derek" Garcia classed again it was just her left. He wondered how long he was looking at the boy. "JJ texted me and said we an take him to the nurse." 

"Ya sure." He mumbled as he picked up the boy. What was his name? What could he have done to deserve this? Who really does deserve this? He wondered looking down at the boy he was carrying. Totally oblivious to the looks Garcia was giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like it so far? Let me know what you might want to see?


	4. Chapter 4

They were excused for the rest of the day, because the nurse thought the boy would need some friends after this mess.

Garcia and Derek waited outside the nurses room. The nurses room had one room for the patient/ student. The area the were in had four chairs; two on each side of the room. Garcia sat across from Derek finally she got up the juts to talk to him. Derek?" She whispered so low the he had barely heard her 

"Ya" they wouldn't look each other in the eye. They both kept their eyes to the floor. 

"Why were you looking at him funny?"

"What do you mean?" The way he said that sounded painful like he hadn't talked in along time. At this Garcia looked at him and was angry; she will not be lied to. "Hey!" He looked up at her shocked she raised her voice. "I know what that look was I'm not dumb Derek and if you can't figure it out. Well that's disappointing for you, because you will be the one living the lie." They didn't take there eyes off each other. 

The door opened and out he came with an ice pack to his face. Derek walked up to him. And Derek's stomach started doing flips. He took a breath and takes to him. " Hey umm" he rubbed the back of his neck as he talked. 

The boy was making very intense eye contact with his mouth slightly open. Just the sight sent a sensation to his groin. The boy had jeans and a purple shits on. On his feet were bright red converse and two different color socks. That made Derek wonder 'who where's two different color socks? Like what's the point?'. 

The starting was getting awkward for Garcia so she kinda, sorta fake coughed as load as she could. This made the boy relies he was being talked to. He looked the floor then said "Oh, ya uh Hi". 

It got quite again so it was up to her to once again break the ice "OK well I'm Garcia and this is Derek. We are now your new friends. Oh ya we don't know you name so if you don't mind giving it to us" she had the sweetest smile on. 

The boy looked a little fazed "Sure and Spencer."

"Cool nice to meet you Spencer." She put on a flirty smile

Derek smiled. Spencer he liked that name. The nurse came out of the other room shut the door behind her. "If you two don't mind taking him home with you I'd very much like at please and thank you." 

"Sure we can go to my house my mom will be home." Derek suggest right away. Garcia nodded. 

"That would be amazing thank you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a chapter 5 before but I changed it up a bit. You should reread this.

"Mom I'm home" Derek yelled in the house. They three were in the front foyer. The walls were blur and the floor had a dark brown wood. Photos on the walls of Derek and his mom, two sisters and a few of his dad. Everything about this home screamed cozy. He turned to them "just leave your stuff there.". 

"Derek Morgan, why are you home right now you still have school." His mom came from the kitchen. She was slim, white and had red hair. She was warring a blue long sleeve shirt and black pants. 

"Its a long story mom just trust me I don't have school the nurse said we could leave." He smiled 

"OK I trust you. Now who do we have here and oh my sweet heart that's one bruise on you face let me take a look." She said as she grabbed Spencers face. 

"This is Spencer he's our new friend." Derek said. 

"Well Spencer can you have a seat on to counter I would like to take a look at that" 

"Sure" he jumped up on the black marble counter. The walls in the kitchen were burgundy, and the floors stayed the same all throughout the house. 

She got a good look asked how he got it and offered him an ice pack. He brushed it off saying he fell and said he was OK. 

Derek offered to go play video games up stairs. Garcia wasn't really into it and went home. 

They played for some time till they got bored. I turned out that Derek really liked Spencer he was fun. A little shy but who cares. So they headed up to Derek's room which was the farthest from the stairs. 

His room walls were navy blue, the was a bed on one side and a desk on the other. The bed ha black sheets on it. Derek had football trophies and photos everywhere. In a few of the photos was the girl who called Spencer over to those guys. "What you looking at pretty boy" 

"What did you just call me" he look surprised 

"Pretty boy. Your pretty." Derek stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

He blushed so red. Dam is he cute. Wait did he just say a guy was cute. "Oh um thanks." 

"Any time. So tell me about yourself."

Spencer laughed Derek decided awhile ago he like it when the other boy laughed. His eyes and face light up and he puts on the goofy grin that Derek likes so much. "OK. Well let's see. Umm I'm 16 years old." He looked at Derek "I'm on my last year of high school." 

"Wait you skipped a grade" he looked in disbelief 

"Ya I sorta have and eidetic memory"

"Whats that." 

"I remember everything I read and some of what I hear." The look on Derek face was pure shock. 

"So your a genius"

"Well I don't believe intelligence can be adequately quantified" Derek stared dumbfounded at him. *Yes I a genius " 

Next thing he knew Derek reached out and put a hand on his face started to run his thumb across his face "Wow your amazing" Derek started to leaning in. 

They were so close Derek could smell Spencers shampoo. He looked down at his kissable lips and. "Derek do you and Spencer want some dinner!" The both split apart. 

"Sure mom!" his voice cracking the whole time. "Umm sorry we should go down stairs now."

"Sure" acting like nothing happened. 

"Cool let's go." He turned around out on a cocky smile "race ya"

"No that's lame" walked past Derek. Them started to run "just kidding" 

Derek was so confused Spencer was so much fun why is he only meeting him now. He chased after him. "That's so unfair"

"Ha I win!" Spencer through his hands in the air. Saw Derek and stuck out his tongue at him. Derek rolled his eyes and when to sit at the table. His sisters Des and Sarah were already there at the table. Sarah was wearing a purple dress and her hair back. Des's hair was down long and she had a black T-shirt and blue jeans on. 

"Hey guys this is my new friend Spencer." He put his arms up and pointed at him. "He is a genius, he is less the decent at video games," that got a glare from Spencer. "and he is Pretty Boy!" The way he said it sounds sexy. The whole speech brought a bright blush to his face. That made Derek grin and feel that thing in his tummy again. He liked but hated it and he only felt it around Spencer; why was that? 

"Really Derek he's probably not even a genius he probably got one +A on a test." Sarah. Their mom walked in put the pizza on the table as she started to listen into the conversation. 

"Nope he's got a photographic memory" his sister will not make fun if his new friend.

"Eidetic memory"

"What? Oh ya that. See genius" Derek crossed he arms and had a cocky grin on his face. 

"Really?" His mom asked. Pure shock on her face but also a grin. 

"Yes Mrs. Morgan" he blushed. Cute Fran loved this boy he was so adorable. 

"Wait what is that?" Des asked. Both her and Sarah looked lost

"It means her remembers everything he hears." She looked at her two girls "he really is a genius".

"That's so cool" Sarah looked amazed. But Des still a look like she was trying to figure something out. 

"Anyway pretty boy this is Sarah. My older sister. And the is Des my younger sis." He waved awkwardly. God he was so cute. The girls smiled back. 

"OK kids let's eat." Fran finally said.


	6. Chapter 6

After they ate Spencer went home. Derek showered and lied in his bed and started to think. He missed Spencer. He was so funny, he has the most beautiful face, and softest skin. So bad did Derek wished he kissed him when he had the chance. But the meant cheating on Alexa. 

Wow Alexa he hasn't thought about her this whole night the had with Spencer. Tho it didn't really matter he was mad at her any way she thought it was funny when those guys were acting his Spencer. He was going to confront he tomorrow about it. 

He wondered if his other friends will like Spencer. Garcia already does right so it won't be hard for the other to be cool with him but then again what's not to like. 

Derek sent off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

He was in his bed. There was only a slight glow from his lamp at his desk to light up his room. Then he felt a hand slowly run up under his shirt. He took it a chase breath. The he heard Spencer whisper in his ear " take off you shirt". Derek right away did what he said. 

Spencer moved so he was sitting on top of Derek. He was naked so you could see every inch of his delicate body. He ran his hands up the inside of his thigh, to his hips, then up his sides, he ran them back down his back and kept them on his hips. Spencer had his mouth open just the right amount. He looked just so dam fuckable.

Derek leaned in and stared to run his lips on the others neck. He pulled back and kissed him. It was filled with so much passion. Spencer ran his tongue across his lips begging for entrance. He let him in the mapped out each others mouths and ran their hands allover their new lover. 

Beep Beep Beep! 

He got up looked around Spencer was no were to be seen. It was just a dream. His heart broke so badly did wish that he was with Spencer there. He swore he could still taste him in his mouth. Feel his skin. And smell him. However he got really for school. Maybe he will get to see Spencer again today.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek got to school on time in hopes to see his Spencer. He bumped in to Aaron in the hall. He was wedding a green and white strip T-shirt. "Hey man." Then kept walking to his locker. Aaron flowed him but had to run to keep up. 

"Um hey. Why in such a rush?" 

"Because I want to have time to find my new friend, Spencer. And offer him to have lunch with us." 

"Oh. Wait is he that new kid Garcia was talking about." They made it to his locker he quickly did everything he needed to and turned to Aaron. 

"Yes he is. OK see you in bio" leaving a completely lost Hotch. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Derek finally found Spencer. His nose was in a book in the back of a library. The boy was hidden behind a book shelf. When Derek walked up to him he was flipping through the pages at and unbelievable speed. His perfect eye absorbing the information. "Hey pretty boy." He tried to say in the sexist voice he could master. Spencer kept his eyes on the book grin creeping to his face. 

"Hi Derek" 

"Did you miss me yet."

"Oh yes I was up all night just wondering why you didn't kiss me when you had the chance." After his speech Spencer looked at him for the first time. He had the sexist look on his face. Derek jaw just dropped. 

When he finally got up the nerve to speak "Can I know" he said so quiet but Spencer still heard him. He walked around the table. Spencer stood up. They were so close. He reached out, held his cheek and ran is thumb across his lips. "Can I?"

"Yes" Spencer said slowly. Derek leaned in and pressed his lips to Spencers. He tasted of coffee. Next thing Derek did was run his tongue on Spencers teeth asking for entrance. Spencer opened his mouth without denial. He moved his hand to the back if Spencers neck and his other hand to Spencers hip the deepen the kiss. Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's hips. 

They stopped to breath. Derek ran his hands through his short brown hair. Spencer started to kiss up Derek's neck "Wow pretty boy that was amazing." 

"Mhmmm" 

Ring Ring Ring 

"No. OK well at I want you to have lunch with us today. Me and my friends are in the far back corner you should come." 

"OK bye" he gave Derek a kiss on the lips and then left in a hurry. 

"Bye Spencer" he said even tho he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek walked into bio and saw Alexa in the seat she was in yesterday. Alexa has a small pink dress that showed off a lot of her cleavage. He was going to give her a piece of his mind for Spencer. 

"Hey baby sit down beside me." She bit the bottom of her lip to look even hotter but she didn't pull it off well enough for it to ever work on him. He crossed his arms and gave her a big glare. "What Derek" he still didn't say anything. All he could think was 'What' she's really asking me what. "Baby I'm your girlfriend you can't stay mad at me" she reached out and touched his arm. He swatted it away "Stop being immature and just tell me what I did wrong"

"That you thought what happened with Spencer yesterday was funny. It was mean and cruel. And not only that you thought that I'd find it funny and want to join in on it." 

"Sweetheart I feel so bad about it they said they'd only ruff him up a bit as a joke and then they just wouldn't stop so I had to come get you." 

"You were laughing when you came. Then you didn't stay to see if he was OK" 

"No I wasn't laughing I was crying. And I felt so bad about what happened that I didn't know how to say I was sorry." She started to cry. But Derek couldn't tell they were fake.

"Well you can at lunch tell him at lunch."

"What" tears stopped and she looked flabbergasted. 

"Yes I asked him to have lunch with us." 

"Oh ya. Say I'll say I'm sorry. You still love me don't ya" she kissed him on the lips. He felt nothing not the way he felt with Spencer, but he couldn't just drop his whole relationship with Alexa to be with him. What would his mom think? His sisters? His dad if he was still here? What would school think? The football star quarterback now a fag. No he can't have that. 

"Sure babe"


	9. Chapter 9

He when to the cafe and everyone was there but Spencer and Hailey.   
He sat down in his seat beside Alexa. She kissed him on the cheek and ran her hand up his leg. He insanely had her stop. Everyone gave shocked looks but Garcia. She just gave a knowing look to him but he ignored it. He looked around to room and saw Spencer with his lunch bag hugged to his chest. He go up and yelled "Hey Spencer over here" once Spencer spotted him he ran over. Derek got up put an arm around him "Guys this is Spencer he is the new kid here I offered to have him sit with us. Is that cool?" Everyone nodded but Alexa

"Hey Spence." He turned and gave a weird look to the name" I'm Jenifer but you can call me JJ. If you want can sit between me and Emily." 

"Sure thanks" he sat down and Derek put his hands on his shoulders and leaned on him a bit. Pointing in order at every person "OK so this is Emily, Dave, Aaron, Alexa," Derek felt Spencer tense up at her. "Will, JJ, and well me." He smile with all his teeth. Spencer blushed and looked down at he lunch bag. Derek sat back in his seat beside Alexa. 

Everyone ate and talked for a bit. Derek kept trying to get Alexa to say she was sorry but she kept claiming she was too embarrassed. Spencer kept giving Derek flirty looks when he knew no one was looking; and that made him feel tens time worse then he already did. "I'm having a party at my house this weekend. Everyone wanna go" Emily suggested. Everyone was all for it. Even Spencer, until.

"I don't know I was going to go shopping" Alexa 

"Then don't come." Emily spat back. Emily and Alexa never really got along.

"Derek baby are you going to let her talk to me like that. She ran her hand on the back of Derek head. Derek right then made eye contact with Spencer. He was halfway into a bit of his sandwich but stopped because he couldn't believe what just happened. 

"Wait you guys are dating?" He asked   
"Yes we are have been for awhile haven't we must sexy bear." She moves so she was almost on top of Derek. Derek gave Spencer a sad look trying to say he was sorry. 

"Umm ya" 

"Oh I wouldn't have guessed that at all." 

"Why" Derek asked even tho he knew the answer. 

"Really. Your going to play me like that." The looks they were giving each other were so intense. "OK well I think I'm going to go." He said as he got up and packed up his stuff. 

"Are you still coming to my party Friday?" Emily asked. She wanted him to go so bad she liked him he was smart and fun. 

"Really?" He looked at her surprised 

"Ya your fun" JJ and Dave both nodded. 

That made Spencer smile "OK. Sure I'd like to go. Cool we will see you there."


	10. Chapter 10

After school Derek went home. He didn't see Spencer for the rest of the day. He went upstairs to do some bio homework. Then the doorbell rang. He sighed and walked down stairs. The doorbell rand again. Wow rude much. He opened the door and there he was. He looked so angry.

"Oh um hey Spencer" Derek couldn't even look him in the eye. Just stared at his feet. 

"Hey Spencer!" He mocked " that's all you say for yourself. Not sorry I had a girlfriend. So I lead you on sorry. I'm such an ass hole. Aren't you even going to look at me"

With that he did. "I'm sorry" he tried to man up. His parents taught him better then the wussy he was being.

Spencer stared to cry "it broke my heart seeing you with her." Derek pulled him into the house and shut the door held him till he stopped crying. 

"She's been my girlfriend for 2 years now I can't just break up with her cause someone new is in my life." He tried to tell himself more then Spencer. 

"OK I understand" he shift.

"But how about we give this a try see where it takes us and if we are happy I'll break up with her."

"So I'm like a hidden fuck buddy" he mumbled into Derek's chest.

"If you want to look it like that. Me I like Romeo and Juliet." He smiled and gabbed his chin so he could look into his eyes. "We are secret lovers" 

"OK only cause you just to much to pass up." Derek smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

\---------------------------

The night of Emily's party. Derek asked Spencer if he need a ride. Spencer got mad and said go ask your girlfriend if she does; Derek spent a long time begging for forgiveness. There was always a dress code at Emily's house but Derek didn't mind he liked it. He had black dress pants, tie, and jacket, and a white dress shirt on. It was 7:43 Spencer was going to be here soon. "Oh Derek. You look so nice. Your little girlfriend will love it." Hi mom gushed. 

"Thanks mom"

Knock Knock

"That's Spencer I'll go get it." He ran to the door opened it and there he was in a purple dress shirt black tie, dress pants, and black converse. He look so amazing. The pants tight just where you wanted it tight. He was a dream come true.

"Derek," that shot Derek out of his daze. He nodded. "Are we going now." 

"Oh uh ya sure. Bye Mom!" He turned and waved. 

"Bye sweetie"

They walked out to the car Derek ran ahead and opened the door for Derek. He kissed him on the cheek. Derek ran to his side and the drove away.


	11. Chapter 11

They got to the party Spencer this time held the door for Derek. The music was really load. To Derek's knowledge wasn't much of Spencers taste. "Derek Morgan you look so hot but so does boy genius. Such a hard pick I pick Mr. Reid." Garcia gave a face that looked ad if she was in pain. "Mr. Reid that sounds so dumb. Oh well Spencer let's dance." 

She grabbed him by the hand and sexual grinded on him. She ran her hands up and down his body. Derek just watched in pure envy. He wanted to be the one who could only touch Spencer like that. He was about to walk over there and give Garcia a piece of his mind, but he was tapped on the arm. There was Alexa dressed in a skin tight red dress Derek could have sworn it was so short if she leaned over just a bit you would be able to see her butt. 

She rubbed he hands around Derek's neck, and whispered "hey baby wanna dance or go up stairs." She likes her lip and cheeked him out. 

"Well umm I don't really wanna do that here." He stepped back. That caught Spencers eyes; his conversation with Alexa had all of Spencers attention. 

Alexa looked mind blown. " you don't wanna have sex?" 

"No not really sorry" 

"Derek its just sex it's nothing you will get over it. Let's just do it now and come back down. I'll be fast know one needs to know." Derek's stared dumb founded. Is she really asking me this right now. And the look on Spencers face answered his question he was looking right at her like she was the main event.

"Sorry Alexa I can't give you that." Spencer let out a breath. He didn't want to lose his virginity to her now. No he wanted it to be special, sweet, non-forgettable, and passionate. He wanted to do it with Spencer. 

"Derek your just being a baby." She flipped her hair and walked away. 

JJ turned off the music and Emily yelled "Hey guys let's have some real fun." 

"What'd ya got" Garcia asked piss drunk.

"Truth or Dare. So circle up." 

The all picked spots on the dark brown hard wood floor. They sat Emily, JJ, Will, Alexa, Derek, Dave, Aaron, Garcia, and Spencer. 

"I wanna start. Please can I" Garcia begged.

Everyone nodded.

"OK Alexa truth or dare." She glared at her.

"Truth" she stuck her nose up.

"What's the real reason you are dating Derek?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink. Alexa eyes widened. 

"Because I love him." She tried to look sweet. Garcia just laughed.

"That may work on him sweetheart but someone else likes Derek and this person deserves him way more then you do." She spat. She leaned on Spencer to shield him in some way.

"Whatever mine turn. JJ truth or dare." 

"Dare I you to....take off your shirt." JJ just looked at her. Alexa nodded with an evil smirk. JJ took off her shirt through it at Will then kissed him. 

"OK Rossi truth or dare?"

"I'm going to say truth" JJ frowned she wanted to make him do something dumb. 

"If you could be anything what would you do?" Dave thought about it for a second then answered. 

"A writer." JJ smiled. 

"Aaron?"

"Dare"

Dave grinned "I dare you to do make out with Emily." Aaron walked over to her the kissed for quite sometime. When they were done Aaron just went back to his seat. 

"Will truth or dare?" 

"Dare" 

" I dare you to have Emily pick you out drinks form the fridge and then drink it." Will nodded and Emily got up. 

After about 5 min she came back with a brown gross looking whatever she gave it to Will who drank it no problem. 

"OK Derek?" 

"Dare" 

"I dare to.....to make out with Alexa 7 min in heaven. Upstairs" Derek noticed that Spencers jaw tensed up and he closed his eyes. 

"That's so lame" Garcia groaned

"They kiss everyday pick somebody else." Emily complained.

"Fine shut up tho. OK who do I wanna pick umm" he was passing the faces Garcia? Na wreck the friendship. JJ? Nope Will is way to jealous. Aaron? No they're like brothers. Spencer? No. Wait yes. I'm pretty sure the kid has a crush on Derek. So this would chance for Derek to see if he could like him back. Then he could get ride of the bitch girlfriend. Its a win win win. "I pick Spencer." 

Spencer looked up at the name call he had zoned put cause he didn't want to hear or see Alexa and Derek.

"What?" Alexa yelled. Everyone turned to her. "No Derek's making out with me not that discussing queer boy!" She grabbed Derek by the wrist. Pulled and yelled. We are leaving!" 

Derek saw Spencer sitting look like he wanted to cry. And unintentionally gave Derek a look that said that if you leave now I won't take you back. Derek couldn't lose Spencer this his turn to flow up his side of their little deal. "No"

"Excuse me?" She griped his arm tighter. 

"I said no. I don't want to leave with you." He ripped his arm away. He'd do this for Spencer. Derek took in a deep breath. "Hell I don't even want to be with you."

"Are you breaking up with me." She stood in complete disbelief. 

"Yes" Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. 

"Oh ya really who are you going to date instead." 

"The person I love."he stuck his nose high to prove he won't back down.

"See. You have nothing but me." 

"No I have Spencer." Everyone looked at Derek. 

"What" she looked disgusted

"I have Spencer." Derek walked over to Spencer. He look as if he wanted to cry, but the grin on his face told Derek that he was OK. "He is I the man I love." The Spencer kissed him.   
"You fucking fag I hate you!" Alexa left.

Spencer and Derek were looking in to each other. Aaron spoke up "your gay" 

"Well yes" Derek scratched the back of his neck. 

"I knew it!" Garcia started to dance. 

"Ya ya." He kept kissing Spencer. 

"Get a room." Rossi yelled.

"I'll take anything over that bitch that just left." Emily complained 

"Same" Aaron yelled.

Derek took Spencer home that night.   
"I love you" Derek kissed Spencer. 

"I know. I love you too. Bye" 

"Bye pretty boy."


	12. Chapter 12

They got to the party Spencer this time held the door for Derek. The music was really load. To Derek's knowledge wasn't much of Spencers taste. "Derek Morgan you look so hot but so does boy genius. Such a hard pick I pick Mr. Reid." Garcia gave a face that looked ad if she was in pain. "Mr. Reid that sounds so dumb. Oh well Spencer let's dance." 

She grabbed him by the hand and sexual grinded on him. She ran her hands up and down his body. Derek just watched in pure envy. He wanted to be the one who could only touch Spencer like that. He was about to walk over there and give Garcia a piece of his mind, but he was tapped on the arm. There was Alexa dressed in a skin tight red dress Derek could have sworn it was so short if she leaned over just a bit you would be able to see her butt. 

She rubbed he hands around Derek's neck, and whispered "hey baby wanna dance or go up stairs." She likes her lip and cheeked him out. 

"Well umm I don't really wanna do that here." He stepped back. That caught Spencers eyes; his conversation with Alexa had all of Spencers attention. 

Alexa looked mind blown. " you don't wanna have sex?" 

"No not really sorry" 

"Derek its just sex it's nothing you will get over it. Let's just do it now and come back down. I'll be fast know one needs to know." Derek's stared dumb founded. Is she really asking me this right now. And the look on Spencers face answered his question he was looking right at her like she was the main event.

"Sorry Alexa I can't give you that." Spencer let out a breath. He didn't want to lose his virginity to her now. No he wanted it to be special, sweet, non-forgettable, and passionate. He wanted to do it with Spencer. 

"Derek your just being a baby." She flipped her hair and walked away. 

JJ turned off the music and Emily yelled "Hey guys let's have some real fun." 

"What'd ya got" Garcia asked piss drunk.

"Truth or Dare. So circle up." 

The all picked spots on the dark brown hard wood floor. They sat Emily, JJ, Will, Alexa, Derek, Dave, Aaron, Garcia, and Spencer. 

"I wanna start. Please can I" Garcia begged.

Everyone nodded.

"OK Alexa truth or dare." She glared at her.

"Truth" she stuck her nose up.

"What's the real reason you are dating Derek?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink. Alexa eyes widened. 

"Because I love him." She tried to look sweet. Garcia just laughed.

"That may work on him sweetheart but someone else likes Derek and this person deserves him way more then you do." She spat. She leaned on Spencer to shield him in some way.

"Whatever mine turn. JJ truth or dare." 

"Dare I you to....take off your shirt." JJ just looked at her. Alexa nodded with an evil smirk. JJ took off her shirt through it at Will then kissed him. 

"OK Rossi truth or dare?"

"I'm going to say truth" JJ frowned she wanted to make him do something dumb. 

"If you could be anything what would you do?" Dave thought about it for a second then answered. 

"A writer." JJ smiled. 

"Aaron?"

"Dare"

Dave grinned "I dare you to do make out with Emily." Aaron walked over to her the kissed for quite sometime. When they were done Aaron just went back to his seat. 

"Will truth or dare?" 

"Dare" 

" I dare you to have Emily pick you out drinks form the fridge and then drink it." Will nodded and Emily got up. 

After about 5 min she came back with a brown gross looking whatever she gave it to Will who drank it no problem. 

"OK Derek?" 

"Dare" 

"I dare to.....to make out with Alexa 7 min in heaven. Upstairs" Derek noticed that Spencers jaw tensed up and he closed his eyes. 

"That's so lame" Garcia groaned

"They kiss everyday pick somebody else." Emily complained.

"Fine shut up tho. OK who do I wanna pick umm" he was passing the faces Garcia? Na wreck the friendship. JJ? Nope Will is way to jealous. Aaron? No they're like brothers. Spencer? No. Wait yes. I'm pretty sure the kid has a crush on Derek. So this would chance for Derek to see if he could like him back. Then he could get ride of the bitch girlfriend. Its a win win win. "I pick Spencer." 

Spencer looked up at the name call he had zoned put cause he didn't want to hear or see Alexa and Derek.

"What?" Alexa yelled. Everyone turned to her. "No Derek's making out with me not that discussing queer boy!" She grabbed Derek by the wrist. Pulled and yelled. We are leaving!" 

Derek saw Spencer sitting look like he wanted to cry. And unintentionally gave Derek a look that said that if you leave now I won't take you back. Derek couldn't lose Spencer this his turn to flow up his side of their little deal. "No"

"Excuse me?" She griped his arm tighter. 

"I said no. I don't want to leave with you." He ripped his arm away. He'd do this for Spencer. Derek took in a deep breath. "Hell I don't even want to be with you."

"Are you breaking up with me." She stood in complete disbelief. 

"Yes" Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. 

"Oh ya really who are you going to date instead." 

"The person I love."he stuck his nose high to prove he won't back down.

"See. You have nothing but me." 

"No I have Spencer." Everyone looked at Derek. 

"What" she looked disgusted

"I have Spencer." Derek walked over to Spencer. He look as if he wanted to cry, but the grin on his face told Derek that he was OK. "He is I the man I love." The Spencer kissed him.   
"You fucking fag I hate you!" Alexa left.

Spencer and Derek were looking in to each other. Aaron spoke up "your gay" 

"Well yes" Derek scratched the back of his neck. 

"I knew it!" Garcia started to dance. 

"Ya ya." He kept kissing Spencer. 

"Get a room." Rossi yelled.

"I'll take anything over that bitch that just left." Emily complained 

"Same" Aaron yelled.

Derek took Spencer home that night.   
"I love you" Derek kissed Spencer. 

"I know. I love you too. Bye" 

"Bye pretty boy."


End file.
